waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse/International
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2002. Danish * Mickey Mouse - Anders Bircow * Minnie Mouse - Louise Engell * Anders And - Dick Kaysø * Andersine - Annette Heick * Fedtmule - Johan Vinde * Rip, Rap & Rup - Vibeke Dueholm * Ariel - Louise Fribo * Udyr - Lars Lippert * Raptus von And - Henrik Koefoed * Hattemager - Torben Zeller * Jafar - Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Mushu - Jan Gintberg * Pumbaa - Lars Thiesgaard * Timon - Henrik Koefoed * Pinocchio - Julian Baltzer * Fortæller - Jørn Gottlieb * Chip - Pauline Rehné * Chap - Remi Lewerissa * Joakim von And - John Hahn-Petersen Finnish * Mikki Hiiri, Hatuntekijä & Timon - Antti Pääkkönen * Aku Ankka - Jukka Rasila * Minni Hiiri - Kiti Kokkonen * Iines Ankka - Petra Karjalainen * Hessu Hopo - Petri Liski * Tupu, Lupu ja Hupu - Rinna Paatso * Taavi Ankka - Aarre Karén * Tiku - Susanna Indrén * Taku - Tom Wentzel * Narrator - Seppo Pääkkönen * Samu Sirkka - Seppo Mäki * Belle - Mervi Hiltunen * Hirviö - Matti Olavi Ranin * Ariel - Nina Tapio * Pumba - Pekka Laiho * Jafar - Jarkko Rantanen * Ihaa & Jörö - Veikko Honkanen * Pinocchio - Henri Piispanen * Ursula - Ulla Tapaninen * Kuzco - Jarkko Tamminen * Pertti Koivula * Mushu - Tom Pöysti * Rauno Ahonen * Lumière - Juha Muje * Aladdin - Sami Aarva * Jasmine - Ulla Renko * Markku Pihlaja * Mati Holi * Päivi Hilska * Markus Bäckman * Päivi Granström * Leena Liimatainen * Pekka Kuorikoski * Annituuli Kasurinen * Otto Piispanen * Peter Pan - Samuel Harjanne * Liisa Paatso * Ilkka Moisio Japanese * Mickey Mouse - Takashi Aoyagi * Minnie Mouse - Yuko Mizutani * Donald Duck - Koichi Yamadera * Daisy Duck - Mika Doi * Goofy - Yuu Shimaka * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Chika Sakamoto * Narrator - Tadashi Nakamura * Chip - Roko Takizawa * Dale - Minoru Inaba * Practical Pig - Yuichi Nagashima * Ludwig Von Drake - Ritsuo Sawa * Grumpy - Hiroyuki Nishimoto * Pinocchio - Yuki Tokiwa * Jiminy Cricket - Kaneta Kimotsuki * Cinderella - Yoriko Suzuki * Mad Hatter - Hiroyuki Nishimoto * Eeyore - Taro Ishida * Ariel - Mayumi Suzuki * Ursula - Kujira * Beast - Koichi Yamadera * Jafar - Akira Takarada * Timon - Yuji Mitsuya * Pumbaa - Hiroshi Hatanaka * Mushu - Koichi Yamadera * Peter Pan - Yuu Hayashi * Belle - Eri Ito * Lumiere - Junichi Wakae * Aladdin - Kazutaka Ishii * Jasmine - Kaori Asoh * Scrooge McDuck - Koichi Kitamura * Morty - Yuki Tokiwa * Willie the Giant - Toku Nishio * Pete - Toru Ohira * Rat - Yasuo Iwata * Big Bad Wolf - Yuu Shimaka * Homeless - Mitsuru Ogata * Weasel #1 - Tetsuo Goto * Weasel #2 - Koji Ochiai * Additional voices: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Yumi Ito, Toshio Furukawa & Sayuri Sadaoka Norwegian * Micke Mus - Anders Baasmo Christiansen * Minni Mus - Anitra Eriksen * Donald Duck - Rune Alstedt * Dolly Duck - Mari Maurstad * Langbein - Kim Fangen * Ole, Dole og Doffen - Mari Maurstad * Ariel - Guri Schanke * Udyret - Lasse Lindtner * Raptus von Rupp - Harald Mæle * Hattemakeren - Magnus Nielsen * Timmi Gresshoppe - Øivind Blunck * Tussi - Magne Lindholm * Jafar - Nils Ole Oftebro * Mushu - Åsleik Engmark * Pumbaa - Harald Mæle * Timon - Aksel Hennie * Pinocchio - Rasmus Skjegstad * Forteller - Nils Ole Oftebro Swedish * Mickey Mouse - Anders Öjebo * Minnie Mouse - Lizette Pålsson * Donald Duck - Andreas Nilsson * Daisy Duck - Åsa Jonsson * Goofy - Johan Lindqvist * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Monica Forsberg * Ludwig Von Drake - Gunnar Uddén * Chip - Monica Forsberg * Dale - Bertil Engh * Scrooge McDuck - John Harryson * Mad Hatter - Thomas Oredsson * Jiminy Cricket - Jan Modin * Ursula - Monica Forsberg * The Narrator - Johan Wahlström * Eeyore - Bengt Skogholt * Jafar - Bo Maniette * Cinderella - Lizette Pålsson * Lumière - Jan Malmsjö * Mushu - Daniel Wahlgren * Timon - Anders Öjebo * Pumbaa - Bo Maniette * Additional voices: Anton Nyman, Blenda Nyman, Christian Jernbro, Daniel Bergfalk, Johan Wilhelmsson, Maximillian Fjellner, Niclas Ekholm, Stefan Berglund & Stephan Karlsén Category:Disney International dubs